gingofandomcom-20200215-history
C.O.R.E.
C.O.R.E. Digital Pictures was a Canadian film and television computer animation special effects studio, which branched out into fully animated television series and feature films. On March 15, 2010 the company announced it was suspending operations, and shut down. CORE signed a production partnership deal with Radar Pictures. History C.O.R.E. Digital Pictures was started in 1994 by John Mariella, Kyle Menzies, Bob Munroe and William Shatner. Its first and only animated feature film, The Wild, was distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It met with unfavourable critical and commercial reaction. With 400 temporary employees, The Wild had the largest production crew for a film made in Canada. With a rising exchange rate as with most Canadian animation firms, C.O.R.E. was getting fewer jobs from America. So in March 2010, C.O.R.E. stopped operating and laid off their employees. C.O.R.E. Digital Pictures * Killshot (Weinstein Co./Film Colony/A Band Apart/Lawrence Bender Prods.) * Beverly Hills Chihuahua (Walt Disney Pictures) * Firehouse Dog (New Regency Prods./Twentieth Century Fox) * Silent Hill Davis Films / Wander Star / TriStar / Columbia * Lucky Number Slevin Ascendant Pictures / Weinstein Co. * Saw 2 Evolution Entertainment / Twisted Pictures * Hotel for Dogs DreamWorks Pictures / Nickelodeon * Resident Evil: Apocalypse Screen Gems Studio/Davis Films/Impact * Siblings Canadian Film Centre * Duma Warner Brothers * Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle Senator Films/New Line Cinema * New York Minute'Warner Brothers * My Baby's Daddy Miramax Films * Malibu's Most Wanted Warner Brothers * Nothing 49th Parallel * Against the Ropes Cort-Madden Productions/Paramount Pictures * They Radar Pictures * Cypher Pandora/Miramax Films * Blade II New Line Cinema * The Time Machine DreamWorks SKG / Warner Brothers Pictures * S1M0NE New Line Cinema * Who Is Cletis Tout? Fireworks / Paramount Classics * Glitter Columbia Pictures * Caveman's Velentine Franchise Pictures / Jersey Films / Universal Studios * Finding Forrester Columbia Pictures * Nutty Professor II: The Klumps Universal Pictures * X-Men Twentieth Century Fox * Thomas and the Magic Railroad Gullane Pictures / Destination Films * Knockaround Guys New Line Cinema * Snow Day Paramount Pictures * A Walk on the Moon Punch Productions / Miramax Films * Dr. Dolittle Twentieth Century Fox * The Big Hit Columbia/Tri-Star Pictures * The Mighty Alliance/Miramax * Flubber (Disney) * Mimic (Dimension Films/Miramax) * Spawn (New Line Cinema) * Cube (Canadian Film Centre) * Fly Away Home (Columbia Pictures) * Johnny Mnemonic (Tristar Pictures) * The Spine (National Film Board of Canada) Television Series, unless mentioned otherwise. * Planet Sheen Nickelodeon/Omation Animation Studio (now produced by Bardel Entertainment) (O Entertainment) * The Tudors * National Aboriginal Achievement Awards National Aboriginal Achievement Foundation * Code Breakers - MOW Orly Adelson Productions/ESPN Original Entertainment * Kevin Hill Kevin Hill Prods. Inc./ABC, Inc. * Anonymous Rex - Pilot Fox Television/ Sci-Fi * Wonderfalls - Pilot and Series, Fox Television * Dead Aviators – MOW Temple Street/Showtime/CBC * The Music Man - MOW The Disney Channel * Spinning Boris - MOW Dufferin Gate Productions/ Showtime * Salem Witch Trials - MOW Alliance Atlantis Communications/Spring Creek Productions * Tru Confessions (The Disney Channel, MOW) * The Zack Files (Decode Entertainment for Fox Family/Channel 4) * The Rats (Cort-Madden Productions/Fox Television, MOW) * Prancer Returns (USA Studios, MOW) * The Feast of All Saints (Dufferin Gate/Showtime, miniseries) * Jett Jackson: The Movie (Alliance/Atlantis & The Disney Channel, MOW) * The Four Seasons (MOW) * Don Giovanni: Leporello's Revenge (Rhombus Media/CBC, MOW) * Model Behavior (Disney Telefilms/The Wonderful World of Disney, MOW) * PSI Factor (Atlantis/Alliance/CTV, Seasons I, II, III & IV) * Sandy Bottom Orchestra (Dufferin Gate Productions/Showtime, MOW) * Dead Aviators (Temple Street/Showtime/CBC, MOW) * Sea People (Temple Street/Showtime, MOW) * John Woo's Once a Thief (Alliance Communications) * LEXX (TiMe Film/Salter Street Films) * Shock Treatment (Alliance/CBS, pilot) * Government of Playhouse (Decode Entertainment for PBS Kids) * Tek War (Atlantis Films) Games * Midnight Club 3 (Rock Star Games, intro sequence) C.O.R.E. Toons * Dudson (Decode Entertainment) * The Naughty Naughty Pets (Decode Entertainment) * The Save-Ums (Decode Entertainment/Discovery Kids/CBC, Season I; Decode Entertainment, Season II) * Franny's Feet (Decode Entertainment, Season I & II) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (PorchLight/FOX/Kristin/PBS) (Season II) * The Hoobs (Decode Entertainment/Jim Henson Productions/CBC/Channel 4, Season I & II) * Angela Anaconda (Decode/C.O.R.E. Digital Pictures for Fox Family/Teletoon, Season I, II & III) * Brats of the Lost Nebula (Decode Entertainment/Jim Henson Productions/Hit Entertainment/Nelvana/Treehouse TV) * Iggy Arbuckle (Blueprint Entertainment/National Geographic Kids) * Planet Sketch (Decode Entertainment/Aardman Animations) * Planet Sheen (Nickelodeon/Omation) * Chop Socky Chooks (Decode Entertainment/Aardman Animations) * Paws & Tales (Providential Pictures) * Urban Vermin (Decode Entertainment) * Super Why (Decode Entertainment/Out Of The Blue Enterprises/PBS) Animated films * The Ant Bully for Warner Bros. Entertainment * Valiant (2005) Vanguard Animation * Metro Cone (2005) 20th Century Fox * The Wild (C.O.R.E. / Walt Disney Pictures) (production company) * Roadside Romeo (Yash Raj Films / Walt Disney Pictures) * Metro Cone 2 (2008) 20th Century Fox Category:Companies Category:Rubix Entertainment Category:Glass Ball Productions